The Depths of Thoughts
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: Prompts that will take you into the minds of GLTAS characters. All of them written in 450 words. Second Prompt: That's great advice. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt one: I can't do this anymore._

* * *

_'I can't do this anymore.' _The thought was fleeting, only lasting a moment, and Aya clenched her eyes shut, pushing the thought out. Was she feeling defeat? She had shut down all emotions, all feelings. She shouldn't of had that thought. But yet, she had it, and now it was there. The thought would linger until she dispelled the good argument it brought up.

The problem wasn't the manhunters. The manhunters obeyed her every command, were loyal to her every order. It wasn't hard to rule the machines, because contrary to Aya first belief, they couldn't overcome their orders to obey. Aya no longer minded though. It made her job easier when no one around her had feelings. Feelings confused everything.

Feelings weren't the problem either. She realized how hard her life had been only several weeks earlier, when her life had been full of feelings. Pain, happiness, love, heartbreak, anger, sadness. Now those were just words to her, she no longer felt them. Once in a while, a glitch in the new programing would allow her to feel something, but the glitch was easily fixed, and once again, the feelings were nothing but words.

Well, maybe feelings were part of the problem. More then once in a while, she felt the feeling of longing. Although she had often dispelled the feeling, she felt it nonetheless, and it felt almost as bad as heartbreak. Like she was on withdrawl from a lifesaving drug, and she needed it so badly. She longed for feelings. She longed for happiness.

Like somehow, you wish you could have the bad back, so you could have the good too.

And then there was Razer. He was part of the problem also. He couldn't make up his mind, couldn't say what he meant, couldn't stop toying with her emotions. She had tried to be human for him. She had tried so hard. She had tried so hard that it hurt. He had told her that he loved her. He had almost kissed her. He had held her in his arms. He had admitted that he couldn't lose her. Yet, when she came back to the ship, she had expected him to be relived. Yet...he wasn't. He went back on everything he said, and admitted that he had never loved her.

So do you let the feelings back in? Do you let the hurt back in; just so you can feel the love and happiness again?

What do you do?

Should she let Razer back in?

All Aya knew, was that she couldn't do it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt two: __That's great advice, thank you. Before Loss._

* * *

The interceptor was quieter than-well, there wasn't anything quieter than what the ship felt like. Kilowag was sleeping, Aya was making some repairs, and it wasn't like Razer was very good at the whole conversation thing.

Hal glanced around the main room of the interceptor, trying to find something to make conversation about.

"How are things between you and Aya going?" Questioned Hal.

"She's a good friend," Said Razer, without glancing at Hal.

"I know that Aya thinks of you as more than that," Hal said. "And you look at her like you think of her the same way."

Razer turned, his attention finally caught. "Jordan, I'm afraid you're interpreting my feelings the wrong way-as if you know anything about my feelings."

Hal frowned, trying to find the right advice. "I made mistakes in my love life. Carol broke up with me. She's an amazing woman, and I don't really blame her. She's waiting around on me, when there are so many opportunities life can offer her."

Razer nodded, which was mostly a gesture for Hal to go on.

"There are tons of willing guys, guys that will treat her right, guys that will come home at night, from a normal job. Guys that will be able to kiss her goodnight, guys that will be able to take her out to dinner." Hal went on, glancing at Razer every so often, trying to gage his reaction to this conversation. "Guys that she can marry. The point to all this, is not to take Aya for granted. You never know what you have until you lose it."

"Kiss her goodnight, over use I love you, make her feel important, be her best friend, tell the truth, make her feel wanted. She loves you Razer. The real kind of love. she's willing to sacrifice everything for you. She's willing to wait for you. She cares about you, and you care about her. You're just lying to yourself when you say you don't. You're a good kid Razer. She's a good kid. I wouldn't trust her with anyone else," Said Hal with a small chuckle.

Razer frowned. "That just proves that you don't know me at all."

"I know that you're trying to bury your mistakes. I know your trying to be better. And trying is all that anyone can ask. Making mistakes, occasionally losing your way? Heck, it's part of life! But trying to be better, that's all that really matters."

"That's great advice. Thank you," Razer said quietly.

_Thank you._


End file.
